The present invention relates to the testing of electric circuits, more particularly to telephone circuits.
While the testing of telephone circuits has been described in the past, as shown for example in Japanese application publication No. 53-98709 published Aug. 29, 1978 (copy attached along with English translation), the prior testing of complex circuits such as telephone grids has not been as effective as desired.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of novel apparatus and techniques for testing delicate circuits.
Additional objects of the present invention include the testing of complex telephone switching circuits with a high order of accuracy.
The foregoing as well as still further objects of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following description of several of its exemplifications, reference being made to the accompanying drawings, wherein: